


On Cold Winter Nights

by Raewyll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raewyll/pseuds/Raewyll
Summary: Levi receives an unexpected nigghtime visit after a training session in the cold, snow-covered mountains.





	On Cold Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for having no updates for the other stories. I came down with an unexpected cold and I also have some personal drama going on, but I hope it will all clear off soon. As an apology, please accept this short one-shot. Feedback is appreciated, as always! Also, I've written probably a hundred M-rated stories in my head but only a very few "on paper", so feel free to hit me with your thoughts!
> 
> p.s. It's 2:27 a.m. so my proofreading ability is probably nonexistent at this point. Sorry in advance!
> 
> EDIT: Whooops seems I've been so out of it that I forgot to add a summary. I'm facepalming really heavily right now.  
> EDIT2: Corrected a few typos and made some quick but barely noticeable edits here and there

In the small valley cradled between snow-covered mountain peaks a cold, merciless wind howled.

Levi laid his futon out in a lonely corner far from the warmth of the smoky old hearth where the rest of his team had gathered unpacking covers, pillows and bedrolls.

As if to distance himself from the sounds of cheerful conversation, he leaned forward to smooth the stubborn creases from his simple bedding.

“Do you mind?” he heard a quiet voice asking and he raised his gaze a little only to meet a pair of long, shapely pale legs standing barely at arm’s reach. He could feel his mouth opening as his eyes travelled upward only stopping momentarily when he noticed the familiar texture of white linen swimming into his view.

Abruptly coming to his senses, he tore his gaze and pushed himself from the ground, forcing his body to ascend to a standing position. “Mikasa?” he asked as if he had just woken from a daze.

It was her, undoubtedly, no matter how surreal her visage might’ve seemed.

“Captain” she addressed him, her expression calm and unfazed. “Do you mind if I bunk here?”

True to her words, he found that she did indeed carry an unrolled futon in her hands, but to his greatest surprise, he also found himself forced to note that under the long shirt – for a reason unexplained – she did not appear to be wearing her usual sleeping garments.

“Apologies” she stated; her voice impossibly serene and undisturbed. “I didn’t have time to pack so I asked Sasha to do it for me.”

Suddenly, he felt very much aware of how all eyes had turned on them. Still unconvinced of the reality of the situation, Levi turned his attention towards the rest of his squad only to find them all staring with a variety of grotesque grimaces painted over their faces.

“I’m so sorry” Sasha apologized loudly, bowing deeply and clapping her hands in front of her face. “You can have my pyjamas instead.”

“No” came Mikasa’s short yet very firm answer.

“Don’t you need a… uh… longer shirt, Mikasa?” Jean stammered with an obvious blush.

“This will do fine” she concluded without hesitation, crouching down and unrolling her futon on the ground.

Levi felt the bite of nails sinking into his skin as he stood there arms crossed over his chest, mind empty and body frozen. He did not allow his gaze to falter as he glared down his recruits, forcing them to quickly turn their attention elsewhere.

He could feel the realization slowly dawning on him.

He was, in fact, screwed.

…

The fire crackled quietly.

He tried to focus on the meaningless little sounds surrounding him: Connie’s faint snoring, the wind sweeping through the storm-covered fields outside, the occasional rapping of the woodwork in the cold.

It was freezing, even inside.

He pulled his knees closer to his chest.

He hated the cold. He hated this damn place. He hated that his squad had been assigned to mountainside training for no apparent reason.

But most of all, he hated the image of _her_ invading his thoughts all the time.

He heard a quiet noise; she must’ve stirred in her sleep. He had his back turned towards her bedroll; a last ditch effort to distance himself from the thoughts of her shapely calves and silky-smooth thighs.

He could hear fabric sliding against skin as she slipped out of her covers.

Bathroom break?

It was indeed cold, after all.

But to his greatest surprise, her feather-light steps stopped almost instantly, making him feel as if she had been standing right next to him.

After a moment of silence, he once again heard movement and felt the biting of cold air on his skin as his covers suddenly lifted.

Eyes wide open and breath hitching in his throat, he found himself unable to move as he felt her body sliding next to his.

“What the hell are you doing?” he whispered, his jaw clenching hard and his muscles tense.

“Warming you up” she murmured quietly, her warm breath tickling his skin.

“Are you out of your mind?” he hissed. He had absolutely no idea what had taken hold of her and the thought terrified him.

“I could hear you shivering from over there” she whispered, her tone still calm and matter-of-fact.

The nerve of her, he thought.

“Do you want me to leave?”

He had been afraid of that question. The fact that he even hesitated with his reply made him feel pathetic. Instead of answering, however, he closed his mouth and gritted his teeth tightly, silently wishing for a miracle to save him from his tribulations.

“What the hell are you going to say if one of them wakes up” he growled, voice barely a whisper.

“They won’t. Haven’t you seen how much they drank?”

How could she be so calm in a situation like this? How could she be so calm with her naked skin pressing against his legs?

He shouldn’t have thought of that. He really shouldn’t have.

He felt the warmth she had brought with herself spreading through him, making his blood race and his pulse quicken.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, unsure whether he truly wanted to hear the answer.

“Why not?” she replied.

He certainly didn’t expect such an obviously evasive answer. But more importantly: was he truly feeling disappointed because of her half-assed reply?

“If you want something,” he sighed, already cursing himself for his weakness, “just say it.”

“Why do you sound so angry?” she asked, trying to feign innocence. He knew that it was just a game – it had to be. There was no other explanation.

She fidgeted a little, letting the soft skin of her breasts brush up against his back through the thin fabric and he finally lost it.

Giving himself over to the frustration threatening to spill, he grabbed her wrist and yanked it to his front, pressing her palm roughly against him. “That’s why,” he groaned; fully believing that the raw and carnal gesture would be more than enough to send her running back towards her cot.

It was another mistake on his part.

“Is that so,” she mused, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. “No wonder you couldn’t sleep.”

Fuck. His one free hand tightened into a fist around the covers.

Just when did she learn to be like that?

Suddenly, it all made sense to him: it was nothing new, it was nothing unprecedented. If he hadn’t been so dull, if he hadn’t been trying so hard not to notice, he could’ve seen those sheepish first attempts for what they truly were: a girl – now a woman - slowly unfolding her wings and learning to take flight.

“Do you really want to do this?” he whispered, still uncertain whether the firmness of her touch against him had been real.

“Do you really need to ask?” she murmured.

“Yes” he replied, his voice suddenly breaking as he felt her thumb intently brush against him through the coarse fabric of his pants.

“I want you to teach me” she whispered, making him silently curse under his breath.

“You haven’t done this before?” He needed to be careful. He needed to keep quiet, but keeping himself under control was harder than the thought.

“I have… heard things,” she admitted, her voice losing some of its edge. “And maybe seen some things too…”

He could feel her hesitating a little. Behind the façade of the seductress, he could now sense the young woman he had come to know so well. Was she blushing now? She probably was. The thought made his lips curl into a lopsided smile.

“Just go easy” he whispered, taking hold of her hand once more – but this time, gently. “There’s no rush.”

Pushing his pants a little lower with his other hand, he freed himself from his confines, and guided her to touch him just briefly.

As her fingers brushed up against him, he could feel her jump a little and the gesture made him grin. “Relax,” he encouraged her, “take your time.”

And she did.

She started with light touches circling and brushing up against him, her fingers soon tightening into a loose, tentative grip. His hand ghosted over hers as she explored him, ready to guide her and edge her on a little when he felt her hesitate.

At first, he didn’t even realize how intimate the connection between the two of them had become. The way she touched him and the way he allowed himself to be held… those gestures were more than momentary distractions or desires driven by simple need.

Stopping her hand for a moment, he turned on his back and pulled her closer to him, his idle hand grabbing at her waist first then wandering across her back up to the soft skin of her neck, fingers getting tangled in her hair.

“Come here” he whispered, curious to see how far she would be willing to go.

Taking his invitation she leaned forward until her lips brushed against his but refused to completely give in until he yanked her even closer, her body now flush against him. He kissed her truly and properly and groaned when she felt her hand moving on him on its own. “Keep going” he growled and she was quick to shut him up, muffling the moan that escaped him with a well-timed kiss.

She was catching on quite fast.

She always did.

As if she could’ve read his thoughts, she quickened her pace, the gesture taking him by surprise. He needed to be careful. He needed to tell her to slow down, to warn her about how close to the edge he had come, but she wouldn’t let him.

When he tried to call her name, she silenced him with a kiss, biting on his lower lips to make him shut up for good. He tried to catch her wrist, but she slapped his hand away on the first try and pressed him against the floor on the second.

“Mikasa” he tried to warn her again, but she ignored him. Throwing her legs around his hips she moved to straddle him and he just gave up. Sliding his hands up her legs and under the teasing white shirt, his palms settled on her waist as her hand continued teasing him, working tirelessly to finally undo him.

Rolling his head back and struggling to hold back all sounds that threatened to escape him, Levi allowed himself to finally let go and give in, letting himself get lost in the momentary bliss that overwhelmed his senses.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

He was struggling to catch his breath. He wanted to laugh and could barely hold himself back from doing so.

It couldn’t have been a dream; his hands were still gripping at her skin – maybe a bit too tight. He loosened his hold on her a little, thumbs circling over her sides as he tried to settle back in to reality.

“Mikasa” he heard a raspy voice call drowsily from across the room.

Seconds ticked by, his motions now frozen in time.

“Mikasa” the voice once again called, “I’m so hungry.”

He heard her sigh and he could feel the muscles in her thigs relaxing as she finally exhaled.

Suddenly, she was off of him, abruptly taking her warmth with her.

“What are you doing?” he hissed as he watched her climb out from under the covers and back onto her bedroll.

“You are no longer shivering” she answered nonchalantly.

“Are you going to leave me with this mess?!” he whispered angrily, trying to hold his soaked shirt as far from his skin as he could.

“It’s your mess” she answered, her tone still unfazed.

“And who do you think is responsible for that?!”

“Good night!” she yawned, pulling the covers over her head.

_I’m going to kill her_ , Levi whispered to himself.


End file.
